A large number and variety of systems are powered and operated using direct current (DC). For example, a variety of electronic device are powered using DC that include, for example, mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. In addition, batteries, such as in electric vehicles, are also charged using DC and provide a DC output. Many power sources used to provide power to electronic devices or for charging batteries provide alternating current (AC). Alternating current is often used for providing power due to relative advantages in the distance power may be transferred efficiently as well as for efficiencies in generating AC as compared to DC. As a result, power conversion circuitry is required in many systems for converting AC to DC. For example, when charging batteries or powering devices with DC, a power supply is generally used that receives AC and converts the AC to DC for use in charging or powering batteries or devices relying on DC. As power is often lost during the conversion, systems that increase efficiency of AC to DC conversion are desirable.